


Shut Up and Explode

by coldwarqueer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 13, Takes place after the prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwarqueer/pseuds/coldwarqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No touching, daddy,” Felix chided in that voice of his, leaning in to kiss the gaping mouth of Locus’ helmet. He kicked up a foot, pressing his boot against Locus’ chest piece with the heavy sound of grating metal. “Not unless you make your kitten feel good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Explode

“You’re a mess,” Locus said, slinging his SAW over his shoulder as he assessed the damage done. Felix had blood spattered along one side of his armor. “Haven’t I told you that making them bleed makes more of a mess than it’s worth cleaning up.”

“I was getting bored with just breaking necks.” Felix turned to Locus, only to fall back against the console of the ship, hand casually slipping between his legs and unsnapping his codpiece. His helmet turned and he stared at Locus directly, palming himself. They locked eyes, until Felix was hard and outlined against his bodysuit. “It’s always worth having fun. Maybe not to you.”

“We don’t have time for this.” Locus didn’t steer his gaze from Felix, even as his partner blatantly pleasured himself through his gel layered bodysuit. His eyes followed Felix’s hand as it nudged at the zipper meant for urination, slowly peeling it down until his cock peeked out; the tip was rosy red and precum beaded at the slit. “You didn’t wear anything underneath again, I can see.”

“This thing gets so hot and stuffy.” Felix let his head fall back as he fisted his cock, using the blood on his glove to ease the strokes. His thighs parted and he groaned, the amplifier in his helmet making sure his noises filled the room.

“Felix.” There was a sense of urgency in Locus’ tone. They had little time, and he didn’t want to waste it playing with Felix. While the offer was tempting, and he was very sure it was an offer, he had an objective to complete.

“Come on, daddy, have some fun.”

“Not now.” Locus’ body turned and his shoulders tensed, his weight shifting onto one foot, and then the other. He watched, still, as Felix touched himself, thighs spread. Felix kept himself on display, let Locus see him and everything he was doing. Felix’s temptation was becoming harder to resist.

“Daddy, please.” Felix’s tone held no need or ache to it. Instead there was a definite, hungry vibration beneath his words. His voice lilted, different than his resting tone. Locus found himself stepping forward.

Felix paused his touching only to remove his helmet. Locus took note of the red flush along his cheeks and his tongue darting out to wet his lips. As his fingers resumed their sinful self pleasure, Locus closed the gap between them, leaning in to place his hands on the console. He boxed Felix in, closed around him, and Felix only smiled.

“No touching, daddy,” Felix chided in that voice of his, leaning in to kiss the gaping mouth of Locus’ helmet. He kicked up a foot, pressing his boot against Locus’ chest piece with the heavy sound of grating metal. “Not unless you make your kitten feel good.”

There was no argument. Locus dropped to his knees in one fluid motion, Felix’s hands already curling around his neck and unsnapping the locks that held his helmet in place. The hiss of air releasing kept him grounded.

Locus pressed his lips against Felix’s thighs, breathing hot over his bared skin. Felix was already winding a hand into his tied up dreadlocks, urging him to touch and react. Locus told himself to hold fast.

Felix heaved one leg over his shoulder. Locus found himself sandwiched between his partner’s thighs, ankles crossed behind his head. He shuddered out a breath, keeping his eyes open as he slowly, deliberately, kissed the base of Felix’s shaft. He listened to the sharp breath he drew from his partner, urging him on. He licked a stripe along the underside of Felix’s cock, tongue darting between the balls of his jacob’s ladder.

“Daddy, you’re teasing.” Felix was breathless, his hand pausing over his chest piece before sliding down to cup his crotch. “Don’t tease, you know kitten hates it when you tease.”

Locus grunted, his mouth seeking out Felix’s skin. He peppered kisses along his thighs, until he met his bodysuit, and then armor. He kissed the underside of the chestpiece, and shuddered out a long breath. “Be patient,” Locus rasped out, “Daddy will give you everything you need."

"Kitten wants it now," Felix huffed out, both of his hands tangling in Locus' locs. "Now, now, now, daddy."

A moan rumbled out of Locus, hot breath on Felix’s cock. He kept his hands on his partner’s thighs, keeping Felix spread and open. There was an inkling of control he was holding onto. “Beg for your daddy, kitten.”

“Daddy,” Felix keened, flexing his thighs under Locus’ grip. He pushed his hips up, aching to feel his partner’s tongue, hot and wet and the perfect relief. “Please touch me, daddy. I need you to touch me. I can’t cum without you.”

“How much do you need me?” Locus urged him on with gentle kisses along the shaft, one hand sliding over his skin and cupping his balls. He mouthed along the vein under Felix’s cock, squeezing his sack and then squeezing his thigh.

“More than anything, daddy.” Felix made a move to touch himself, only for his hand to be swatted away. A growl vibrated in Locus’ throat, and his lips traveled over Felix’s cock, to his thighs. Felix’s moans and whines went unheeded by Locus.

“Shit-” Felix groaned as Locus wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, hips held down by his partner.

“Language, kitten,” Locus purred, breath hot against Felix’s sensitive skin. He puffed out a few hasty breaths before he swallowed Felix again. He didn’t tease, taking him in all the way to the base. He swallowed around the shaft, tongue idly tracing veins.

Felix’s legs tensed and his muscles rippled as he leaned back on his hands, fighting against the hands holding him down. Moans spilled from him like drool, until he was twitching and at the mercy of Locus’ tongue.

Locus pulled off, panting for breath and circling his thumbs on Felix’s thighs, feeling them twitch and pulse as his cock trembled with need. “You look so good like this,” Locus said, looking up from his lap. Felix was heaving in harsh breaths, hips rolling and pushing against the gentle restraints placed upon him. “Exactly how I want you.”

“God, daddy, stop teasing,” Felix groaned, “I need to cum.”

“Tell me how bad, kitten.” Locus turned into Felix’s thigh, kissing the sweaty skin there. he lavished Felix’s sensitive skin with kisses, soft and not nearly enough to bring the pleasure Felix needed. He teased and touched, maintaining the denial to frustrate his partner.

"If I don't get your mouth on my cock right now I'll just go crazy." Felix groaned and tried to place a hand on Locus' head again.

"So vulgar. Not even a 'please.'" Locus pressed a kiss to the head of Felix's cock, waiting to hear the sharp breath being taken before he slowly slid his mouth over Felix once more. He listened to the mewls and the whines with a certain smugness that came with knowing exactly how hard it was to get Felix to make such submissive sounds. "Say please, kitten."

Felix bit his tongue. There was no telling the filthy things he would say had he not held himself back. Locus' teasing only made him harder, only made him urge Locus on with his tongue. A shuddering breath escaped him as his partner's languid tongue outlined a vein under his shaft. "Fuck-"

Felix didn't even wait for Locus to berate him, instantly murmuring a correction as he pushed his hips forward. "Daddy, please," he begged, finally giving in. His voice trembled with the shivers that Locus gave him. 

Locus was more than happy to assuage Felix’s needs. He swallowed him down to the base, relaxing his throat and bobbing his head as he held Felix by the thighs. His partner was bucking and grinding on him, cock aching for relief. When he pulled off to breathe he dragged the flat of his tongue along the length of Felix’s cock, hot breath holding over his skin and his hands using the saliva to ease their passage along his shaft.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to be here for hours,” Felix gasped out, breaking character to rock into Locus’ idle hand.

“I need to breathe,” Locus reminded him.

“I need to cum.” Felix sounded frustrated, his head hanging back as he rolled his hips into the friction on his cock. “God, please, daddy.”

“Daddy or god, you have to pick.” Locus couldn’t help the chuckle that rippled through him, until Felix’s legs were hooked over his shoulders, tight and pulling him in.

“Shut the fuck up, smartass,” Felix gasped out, grinding against Locus’ mouth. “Daddy, please, I want to cum. I can’t think without it.”

“Tell daddy how badly you need it,” Locus urged, stroking Felix as he admired the look Felix had on his face. His partner was heated and damp, sweaty and body exhausted. “I want to hear how much you want me to make you cum, kitten.”

A groan trembled in Felix’s chest. Locus could feel his body convulsing with every motion, his hypersensitive body reacting to the slightest touch. Locus savored the trembles and remembered their time constraint. He urged Felix on, despite how he would love to take his time and drive Felix to the ends of the earth, until he begged and ached. But they had business to take care of, and Felix was a long project to finish once he was set off.

“Daddy, please, I need to cum,” Felix begged, “I need to cum, your mouth feels so good. You always make me feel so good, daddy- please make me feel good.”

Felix’s begging pulled a groan from him, and Locus had Felix in his mouth again. He moved his hand in turn with his mouth, other hand moving from his partner’s thigh to his ass, probing there. Felix only pushed against his hands, until Locus was grinding his fingers into him still dry.

“Patience,” Locus urged, lips hot against Felix’s cock. He used the moment to wet his fingers, until they could comfortably push into Felix’s rocking body. He curled his fingers into Felix, until his partner was twitching and bucking against him. 

Locus slid his other hand onto Felix’s hip, his mouth sliding down his skin until his nose was nestled in Felix’s neatly trimmed hair. Felix pushed back against him, whimpering as his body shook with the effort it took to will himself to orgasm. “Shit- shit, daddy, I’m so close.”

Locus didn’t pause, swallowed Felix again and again with his fingers twisting into him. Felix groaned and trembled and he arced as he came, his body finally going limp as he let the pleasurable waves relax him. “God,” he groaned, pulling his legs closed and turning on his side. He didn’t move away or get up, just laid there while Locus rose to his feet. “That was fucking nice.”

Locus couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Are you satisfied? That was a waste of valuable time.”

A lazy grin was his only response, until Felix nudged a foot at his crotch. “Wanna make it worth your time, daddy?”

Locus grabbed Felix’s foot and, promptly, yanked him off the table. “No.”


End file.
